


Cherry and Alice in Wonderland

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry and her cousin Alice follow a white rabbit down a hole and enter a topsy-turvy world of Wonderland. Will they find their way home or will they have to face the Queen of Hearts' wrath?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny, summer day as butterflies flew happily through the meadow and a couple of swans were together in a lake. Cherry was visiting out of town to her cousin Alice. The girls were lazing around as Alice's older sister, Lorina, was sitting and reading a history book, not noticing neither of the girls were paying attention to her. 

"...'Leaders, and had been of late, much accustomed to usurpation and conquest. Edwin and Morcar, the Earls of Mercia and Northumbria, declared for him: and even Stigand-'..." Lorina found herself pausing as her younger sister's foot came down from the tree branch it was over top of. "Alice!" she then continued to read.

Cherry and Alice were making daisy flower necklaces in the tree with Alice's pet cat, Dinah. Cherry tried to be careful in the tree as she didn't like heights. 

"Oh, we're listening." Alice said, still lost in daydream land with Cherry as they had fun while Lorina read to them.

Lorina cleared her throat and went to continue reading the book. "'And even Stigand, the archbishop of Canterbury, agreed to meet with William and offer him the crown. William's conduct was at first moderate'--"

Alice and Cherry giggled as the daisies fell onto Lorina after Dinah shook the daisies off her head when the girls put it there.

"Girls, will you kindly pay attention to your history lesson?" Lorina scolded them. "Cherry, I know you're on vacation, but this is important for you too."

"I'm sorry," Alice said, leaning back on the branch and staring into space. "But how can anyone possibly pay attention to a good book with no pictures in it?"

"My dear child, there are many good books in this world without pictures."

"In your world perhaps, but in my world, the books would be nothing, but pictures."

"Your world?" Cherry wondered.

Lorina laughed. "What nonsense."

"Nonsense?" Alice glanced at her, then looked to the cat and her cousin as Lorina sat back down to read. "That's it, Cherry and Dinah! If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense."

"Sounds like a dream." Cherry commented.

Dinah nodded in agreement.

"Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't." Alice explained.

"What?" Cherry sounded confused, as did the kitten.

"And in the opposite way, what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would, you see?" Alice continued to explain.

Dinah mewed in confusion.

"I don't get it either." Cherry said.

"In my world, you wouldn't say 'meow'." Alice said, taking her cat down from the tree as Lorina was lost in her own world of the book she was reading.

Dinah mewed again.

"Oh, but you would," Alice continued. "You'd be just like people, Dinah, and all the other animals too."

"What is this world, Alice?" Cherry asked, sitting in the flower bed.

"Why, in my world..." Alice put Dinah down in the flower bed. She then laid down in the field, looking at the daisies with Cherry.

Alice: Cats and rabbits  
Would reside in fancy little houses  
And be dressed in shoes and hats and trousers

In a world of my own  
All the flowers  
Would have very extra, special powers

They would sit and talk to me for hours  
When I'm lonely in a world of my own

A blue bird chirped and sat in a tree, coming in their view.

Alice: There'd be new birds  
Lots of nice and friendly howdy-do birds  
Everyone would have a dozen blue birds

Within that world of my own  
I could listen to a babbling brook  
And hear a song that I could understand

I keep wishing it could be that way  
Because my world would be a wonderland

Cherry smiled, and found herself falling asleep as Alice was envisioning this fantasy world of her own. Alice closed her eyes too near the river as the water rippled and a new reflection came. There was a white rabbit in a red waist coat with gray pants, a black umbrella, and tiny glasses on its face. Dinah saw it and started to mew loudly to alert the girls. 

"Oh, Dinah..." Alice rubbed her eyes with a smile. "It's just a white rabbit in a... Waistcoat! And a watch!" Alice noticed the rabbit was there and shook Cherry awake.

"Where is the plane!?" Cherry woke up in alarm, putting on her glasses. She then saw the rabbit too. "Oh, my... What is that!?"

"Oh, my fur and whiskers!" the white rabbit had a look of shock on his face as he looked at his watch and started to run away. "I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

"Now this is curious," Alice scratched her chin. "What could a rabbit possibly be late for?"

"Come on, let's help him." Cherry said, getting on her feet.

The girls then rushed after the white rabbit with Dinah chasing after them.

"Please, sir!" Alice cried to him.

Rabbit: I'm late, I'm late  
For a very important date  
No time to say hello

Goodbye!  
I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!

"Mr. Rabbit, wait up!" Cherry called as the girls made it over a hill.

"This must be awfully important," Alice said to Dinah. "Like a party or something. Mr. White Rabbit! Wait!"

Rabbit: No, no, no, no, no  
I'm overdue  
I'm really in a stew

No time to say goodbye   
Hello!  
I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!

The rabbit made it into a hill to avoid the girls and get to wherever he's supposed to be on time. The girls stopped and looked to see the hole as the white rabbit disappeared.

"My, what a peculiar place to have a party." Alice remarked, getting on her hands and knees.

Dinah mewed in agreement.

"Alice, this looks dangerous, maybe we should go back." Cherry suggested, sounding scared.

"Come on, let's explore." Alice insisted, crawling further into the hole. 

"I don't think this is such a good idea..." Cherry sounded nervous, but got on her hands and knees and followed her cousin through the hole.

Alice, Cherry, and Dinah kept looking and coming in through the hole to find the White Rabbit. 

"You know, Cherry, Dinah, we really shouldn't be.... d-d-doing this... After all, we haven't been invited..." Alice sounded nervous as Cherry now.

"Let's go back for lunch." Cherry backed up slightly.

"Maybe you're right, Cherry, and curiosity often leads to TROUBLE!!!" Alice found herself falling down in the hole.

Cherry backed up, but she found herself falling with Alice and screaming. 

Dinah nearly went down with them, but she grabbed onto a twig and pulled herself up. She then looked down to see the humans going down the hole and looked very worried for them. 

"Goodbye, Dinah! Goodbye!" Alice called, waving goodbye to her kitten.

Cherry sniffled and waved back as it looked like she and Alice were done-for.

Dinah looked down at them, waving her paw to say goodbye to them. 

The girls continued to fall down the hole. It looked all downhill from here, no pun intended. Cherry and Alice looked around them to see some other things slowly falling with them, somehow. A green light came and an upside down mirror came down with the light. Cherry found a book and flipped through it, there were no words in it, only pictures.

"Alice, I think we're in your world." Cherry remarked.

"My world?" Alice wondered. "That's preposterous!"

There was loud chiming from a grandfather clock heard as it floated down with them. Cherry backed up as Alice sat in a rocking chair to relax.

"Goodness, what if we should fall right through the center of the EARTH!?" Alice fell right out of the chair, still falling. "And come out the other side where people walk upside down?"

The girls then finished their fall and looked upside down to see the white rabbit running down a hallway. 

"Oh, Mr. Rabbit, wait, please!" Alice called, running after him.

Cherry adjusted herself and followed after Alice to catch the rabbit. What sort of adventure could the girls have here? Only time would be able to tell.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls ran into a room and heard the door close just as they came into the room. They went to the door, opened it, and Cherry continued to follow Alice as she was desperate to catch the white rabbit. She then spotted a small door that looked too small for a person or rabbit to enter, but it was in a very big and spacious room.

"Curiouser and curiouser." Alice said to herself, as the girls saw a pair of curtains and opened them to see a tiny door. Alice tried to squeeze the door open and it let out a yelp of pain.

"Whoa!" Cherry jumped back in surprise of the doorknob's reaction.

"Oh, I beg your pardon." Alice backed up in even surprise.

"Oh, oh, it's quite alright," the doorknob gave a gentle smile, but was still sore about Alice harming him. "But you did give me quite a turn!"

"You see, we were following--"

"Rather good, what? Doorknob turn?"

"Please, sir."

"Well, one good turn deserves another! What can I do for you?"

"Well, we're looking for a white rabbit, so, umm... if you don't mind..."

The doorknob opened its mouth. Alice and Cherry took a peek and saw the white rabbit wandering off.

"There he is, Alice!" Cherry pointed.

"I see him!" Alice stood up. "We must simply get through!"

"Sorry, you're both much too big, simply impassable!" the doorknob told them.

"You mean impossible." Cherry stated.

"No, impassable, nothing's impossible! Why don't you try the bottle on the table?"

"Table?"

The girls turned to see a table magically appear with a bottle on it. 

"Oh."

"Read the directions, and directly, you'll be directed in the right direction." the doorknob told them.

"'Drink me'," Alice read the label, looking a little hesitant. "Hm, better look first... For if one drinks much from a bottle marked 'poison', it's almost certain to disagree with one, sooner or later." 

"Beg your pardon?" the doorknob sounded puzzled by her wording.

"I was just giving myself some good advice. I don't know if this is safe, Cherry you try it!" she shoved the bottle in the older girl's mouth.

Cherry's eyes widened and she gulped as the bottle was taken out of her mouth. She then smacked her lips, feeling a strange taste. 

Alice shrugged, then tried some of the drink herself. "Hmm... tastes like cherry tart...custard... pineapple... roast turkey..." Alice then saw that Cherry and herself had shrunk. "Goodness! What did I do!?"

"Seems like something Willy Wonka would create." Cherry remarked, recalling the flavors.

The doorknob laughed at the girls. "You almost went out like a pair of candles!"

"But look, we're the right size!" Alice remarked, rushing to the door with Cherry.

"Oh, no use, I forgot to tell you, I'm locked!" the doorknob told them.

"WHY do you tell us this NOW!?" Cherry stomped her foot in anger and impatience.

"Oh, no!" Alice moaned, looking sad in despair.

"But of course, you both got the key, so--" the doorknob tried to cheer them up.

"What key?" the girls asked.

"Now, don't tell me you two left it up there." the doorknob glanced at the table.

Cherry and Alice looked up and suddenly a key appeared at the table. 

"Oh, dear!" Alice cried.

"Come on, Alice, teamwork." Cherry said, trying to climb up the table leg with Alice.

The girls tried their best to both climb up the table, but it was too slippery for them. They found themselves slipping from the leg and sliding across the table, unable to reach the key. 

"Whatever will we do?" Alice sounded hopeless again.

"Try the box, naturally." the doorknob encouraged them.

Both girls looked down and saw a box randomly appear before them.

"Something smells fishy around here..." Cherry couldn't help but notice things randomly appeared after the doorknob would tell them about it. Kind of like a dream sequence.

Alice opened the box and found a bunch of cookies. She took hers and handed one to share with Cherry that read 'EAT ME'. Both girls then shrugged with each other and ate the cookies, suddenly growing in size, a lot bigger than they were before! The doorknob got covered by Alice's foot and both girls were squashed together.

The doorknob muffled something to them.

"Excuse me?" Cherry asked, moving Alice's foot from his mouth.

"What did you say?" Alice asked.

"I said 'A little went a long way'!" the doorknob laughed at them.

Alice sniffled, her eyes stinging with tears. "Well, I don't think it's so funny. N-Now, we'll never get home!" Alice started to cry and Cherry held her for comfort.

"Oh, come now, crying won't help!" the doorknob told the younger girl.

"I know, but I can't stop!" Alice sobbed, still releasing giant tears.

"H-Hey, you! Say, this won't do at all! Y-You there, stop! Stop, I say! Oh, look, the bottle!"

"The bottle?" Cherry looked to see the bottle floating in the ocean of Alice's tears. 

Alice took the bottle with Cherry and drank the last bits of it they both could. Suddenly they both shrunk in size and fell right into the bottle.

"Oh, dear, I do wish I hadn't cried to much." Alice said.

"You cry more than my mom and she cries all the time when we go to the movies." Cherry said as they floated along.

The doorknob gurgled under the water and the bottle floated them inside the knob, making it to the other side of the door. The girls were safe in the bottle, but they kind of wished they could be out of it. A sun was rising into view and the girls turned to see a Dodo bird floating on a bigger parrot.

"Dodo?" Alice wondered.

"I thought they all died!" Cherry remarked, showing her intelligence in history.

Dodo: Oh, a sailor's life is the life for me  
How I love to sail on the bounding sea  
And I never, never everybody's  
For the weather never ever does a thing for me

"Ahoy and other nautical expressions!" the dodo called. "Land ho, by Jove!"

"Where away, Dodo?" the parrot asked, saluting.

"Three points to starboard!" Dodo commanded. "Follow me, me hearties! Have you no time at all at all!" he sang again as he floated away with the parrot.

Cherry and Alice blinked at him a couple of times.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dodo!" Cherry and Alice called for the extinct bird. "Dodo! Dodo! Dodo! Mr. Dodo!"

"Please, please help us!" Alice cried. 

Three birds rowed by on canoe.

"Excuse me, would you mind helping us?" Cherry asked them.

The birds either chose to ignore them or didn't hear them and kept rowing away to get the Dodo.

"Yoo hoo! Help us! Please, help us!" Alice called to some sea creatures such as fish and starfish as they swam by.

Alice stood on top of the bottle to call for help. Suddenly, a wave hit the bottle, making both girls fall out and wash away from the bottle as the others were near the Dodo, performing some sort of ritual. The bottle poured the girls to wash up on shore where the others were near the Dodo bird as they ran around him and he was on top of a rock, still singing.

Dodo: Forward, backward, inward, outward

Come and join the chase!

Chorus: Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus race  
Backward, inward, outward, inward

Bottom to the top  
Never a beginning, there can never be a stop

"Ow, my head..." Cherry rubbed her head, from the song screwing her mind mentally.

The water started to rise again. Cherry screamed and nearly drowned as the Dodo made a camp fire and tried to keep it from being soaked and put out from the water.

Dodo: To skipping, hopping, tripping

Fancy free and happy

I started it tomorrow and will finish it yesterday

The water washed away and the others who were running were completely dry and not drenched like Cherry was.

Chorus: Round and round we go  
And dance forever more  
Once we were behind

But now we find we are  
Forward, backward, inward, upward  
Come and join the chase  
Nothing could be drier than a jolly, caucus race!

Another wave hit them, Cherry moaned as she got soaked and tried to dry herself.

"I say!" the Dodo spotted the girls as they were dripping wet. "You'll never get dry that way!"

"Get dry?" Alice asked.

"You're telling me!" Cherry whined, wringing her hair of the tear drop water.

"Have to run with the others, first rule of a caucus race, you know!" the dodo told the girls.

"But, how can we--?" Alice wondered, then saw the others running and not a drop of water on them. "Come on, Cherry!" she started to run with the others.

Cherry watched her run, shrugged and decided to run with them to keep dry.

"That's better! Have you both dry in no time now!" the Dodo smiled at them for their participation.

"No one can ever get dry this way!" Alice protested, lightly.

"Nonsense! I'm as dry as a bone already!" the Dodo told them.

"Yes, but--" Cherry said, and found herself drowned in the water again like the others.

"Alright, chaps! Let's head now, look lively!" the Dodo commanded.

Cherry spit out some water and Alice coughed a bit. 

"The white rabbit!" Alice looked to see the rabbit riding on an umbrella and looked at his watch. "Mr. Rabbit! Mr. Rabbit!!"

"Oh, my goodness, I'm late, I'm late!" the white rabbit continued to ignore the girls leaped out of the umbrella to get his 'very important date'.

"Oh, don't go away, we'll be right back!" Alice went to catch up with the rabbit.

Cherry took a deep breath and followed, in case water would come drown them or pull them under to a watery grave. 

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" the white rabbit cried.

Cherry and Alice ran after the white rabbit. Cherry just had to wonder right now why Alice was so needy to capture him. The dodo continued to order to sea animals around him as they continued their estranged race. 

 

"Mr. Rabbit! Mr. Rabbit!" Alice called as they were far away in a new place, a forest.

What the girls didn't know was that they were being watched.

"Are we in the right way?" Cherry asked, following the younger girl.

"I'm sure he came this way," Alice told her as she continued to search. "Do you suppose he could be hiding?"

"Probably scared him off." Cherry shrugged, then went to look with Alice for the mysterious white rabbit. 

The girls kept searching high and low. Until they found the two who were watching them and were scared and puzzled by them.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls stepped back as the two strange boys came before them. They looked very identical, but had name tags to distinguish them both. 

"Why, what peculiar figures, Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum..." Alice spoke up, holding Cherry as they were both slightly startled.

"If you think we're wax works, you ought to pay, ya know!" Dee said, nudging his possible twin.

"Contrariwise, if you think we're alive, you oughta speak to us!" Dum said.

"That's logic!" the twins said.

Both boys honked and hopped closer to the girls.

"Well, it's been a pleasure meeting you," Alice gave them a curtsy and walked away with Cherry. "Goodbye!"

The boys stopped them. Dee grabbed Alice while Dum had a firm grip over top of Cherry. 

"You're beginning backwards!" Dee told Alice.

"Yeah, the first thing to say in a visit is," Dum nodded, and went with Dee to introduce proper manners to the girls. 

Dee & Dum: "How do you do?"  
And shake hands  
Shake hands

Shake hands  
"How do you do?"  
And shake hands  
And state your business

The twins spun the girls around and dropped them.

"That's manners." the twins concluded.

"Really?" Cherry raised an eyebrow.

"Well, my name is Alice, and this is my cousin Cherry," Alice memorized what they told her. "And we're following a white rabbit, so..."

"You can't go yet!" Dee protested.

"Yeah, the visit hasn't even started!" Dum added.

"We're very sorry..." Cherry scooted back.

Dee and Dum went to different places in the forest suddenly.

"Do you like to play hide and seek?" Dee asked.

They came back in front of the girls as Dum cupped his hands together. "Or Button, Button, Who's Got the Button?"

"No, thank you." Alice rejected, politely.

"That's kid stuff." Cherry added, trying not to insult them.

"If you stay long enough, we might have a battle!" Dee waved his finger at them.

"That's very kind of you, but we must be going." Alice stood with Cherry to look for the rabbit and maybe finally go home.

The twins appeared in front of them. "Why?"

"Because we're following a white rabbit!" Alice answered.

"And I'd like to go home, I had enough adventure for one day." Cherry said.

"Why?" the twins asked them again.

"Well, we're curious to know where he's going." Alice explained.

"THAT'S why we're going!? It's none of our business!" Cherry sounded appalled and not wanting to carry on this journey.

"Well, I am curious, Cherry." Alice shrugged.

"Oh, she's curious." Dum tutted the blonde girl. 

"The oysters were curious too, weren't they?" Dee added, removing his cap and looking beyond heaven.

"Aye, and you remember what happened to them..."

"Poor things!"

"Why?" Alice stepped forward in even more curiosity, being baited by the twins. "What did happen to the oysters?"

"Oh, you wouldn't be interested." Dee turned away from them to go away.

"But we are!" Alice continued for their attention.

Cherry grabbed Alice's arm to pull her back. "Come on Alice, let's find a way back home."

"Oh, no, you're in much, too much of a hurry." Dum turned them down.

"Yeah, come on, Alice!" Cherry cried, desperate to go home right now.

Alice removed her arm from Cherry's grasp. "Well, perhaps, we could spare a little time..."

"YOU COULD!?" the twins sprung back in front of them, looking eager.

"Come on, Alice, I wanna go home!" Cherry whined, childishly.

"Oh, come on, Cherry, one story couldn't hurt." Alice urged her, sitting comfortably and patted the spot next to her.

Cherry sighed and sat beside Alice to see the twins' performance.

The twins danced and honked.

"The Walrus and the Carpenter!" Dee proclaimed.

"Or, The Story of the Curious Oysters!" Dum added his alternative title like in a Rocky & Bullwinkle cartoon.

Both: The sun was shining on the sea  
Shining with all it's might  
He did very well to make  
The billow smooth and bright

Cherry's eyes widened. She couldn've sworn that Dee and Dum turned into a sun and a moon and a story was going to be shown right before her and Alice's eyes. There was even a walrus and a carpenter coming on a beach before their eyes like a play was to be put on and they watched avidly as the show came right before their eyes. Alice didn't seem to be bothered too much by it though and she sat quietly to watch the show.

Both: And this was odd because it was  
The middle of the night!

Suddenly, a beach surrounded while a walrus and a carpenter walked across. One side of the beach was night and the other was day as a literal metaphor for the middle of the night. 

Dee: The Walrus and the Carpenter  
Were walking close at hand

The Carpenter sat on a rock to take off his shoe. A bunch of sand poured out, nearly in a giant ant hill like pile over his head.

Dee: The beach was wide  
From side to side  
But too much full of sand

"Mr. Walrus!"

Dee: Said the carpenter

"My brain begins to burke. We'll sweep this clear in half a year, if you don't mind the work."

"Work?" the Walrus sputtered and scoffed. "Uh, the time has come!"

Dum: The Walrus said

The Walrus winks at the girls, then turned back to his human friend. "To talk of many things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, and cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether the pigs have wings. Calloo, callay, no work today! We're cabbages and kings!"

The Walrus gripped the Carpenter and threw him into the water. The Carpenter had landed in the water head-first and saw several oysters together on the ocean floor. The Carpenter popped his head out and whistled to alert his friend and pointed to the water.

The Carpenter licked his lips, looking very beastly and hungry. He then rushed to the water with an axe, but was stopped by the Carpenter. 

The Walrus pointed to himself and the water and went under the water, still able to smoke his cigar. The oysters hid in their shells at the sight of the walrus, but he came and opened of their shells anyway. 

"Oh, uhh... Oysters, come and walk with us," the Walrus tried to sound friendly and convincing. "The day is warm and bright! A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk would be sheer delight."

"Yes, we should get hungry on the way, we'll stop and have a bite!" the Carpenter added, foolishly.

The Walrus smacked him on the head and kicked him back on dry land. 

The mother oyster looked at them cautiously and back at her calender at the month of March for the safety of her children and grandchildren.

Dee: But Mother Oyster winked her eye  
And shook her heavy head  
She knew too well  
This was no time to leave her sea bed

"The sea is nice, take my advice and stay right here." Mother Oyster told her children with a pleasant smile.

Dee & Dum: Mom said

"Yes, yes, of course! But--" the Walrus looked very annoyed with her and clammed her shell shut. He then mislead the oyster children to leave their home and come with him.

Walrus: The time has come, my little friends  
To talk of other things  
Of shoes, and ships, and sealing wax

Of cabbage and kings  
And why, the sea is boiling hot  
And uh, whether pigs have wings!

The Walrus went to a little girl oyster, pinching her cheek.

Walrus: Caloo, callay  
Come run away  
We're the cabbages and kings

The Walrus came out of the water, playing like he was the Pied Piper and the oysters were the following rats/mice. The oysters followed him and danced, ignoring their mother's wishes. They were very curious, and like cats, curiosity could kill these cute little shell fish. The Carpenter was making parts of a boat and made a cafe to lead in inside the oysters and the Walrus. 

They were all now at a table together. The Walrus took a menu while the oysters waited for their orders to be taken. The Carpenter went to sit across from them, waiting for a meal of his own.

The Walrus pondered over the menu, then looked at his eager human friend. "Ah, a loaf of bread is what we cheerful need."

The Carpenter nodded, then dashed away to the kitchen.

The Walrus grinned once he was alone with the oysters. He picked up a handful, ready to shove them all in his mouth. Suddenly he set them back down as the Carpenter came back.

"How about some pepper and salt and vinegar?" the Carpenter asked.

"Oh, yes, yes, splendid idea! Very good, indeed!" the Walrus said innocently with a hint of annoyance that he was interrupted.

The Carpenter smiled and dashed back in the kitchen to cook up the meal for them.

"Now, if you're ready, oysters, dear, we can begin the feed." the Walrus grinned, looking closer to the Devil himself and placed the menu in front of them.

To the oysters shock and horror, they were labeled on the menu to be eaten. "Feed!?"

"Oh, yes!" the Walrus picked them all up with victory, looking hungry and evil.

Walrus: The time has come, my little friends  
To talk of food and things

The Carpenter was preparing the bread for his friends, unaware of what was happening at the table he left. He didn't seem as hungry for the oysters like he used to be, unlike his friend.

Carpenter: Of pepper corns  
And mustard seeds  
And other seasonings

We'll mix 'em all together  
In a sauce that's fit for kings  
Caloo, calley

We'll eat today  
Like cabbages and kings!

The Carpenter and went to carry the appetizer in the dining table. He then looked in surprise that the table was empty and the Walrus looked very full and shameless, wiping his mouth.

"I, uh... I weep for you..." the Walrus burped a bit, then kept wiping himself to wipe away the evidence. "Oh, excuse me, I deeply sympathize. For I enjoyed your company, much more than you realized."

The Carpenter didn't notice anything weird. "Little oysters? Little oysters!" He looked around him and saw several empty oyster shells around the Walrus and saw a shaker of salt. 

Dum: But answer, there came none

Dee: And this was scarcely odd because

Both: They'd be eaten, everyone!

The Walrus looked nervous while the the Carpenter looked angry and disgusted that the Walrus would eat so many oysters who were cute and innocent. He looked very angry and had his axe, turning red in anger. 

"Uhh... Uhh... THE TIME HAS COME!" the Walrus ran out to save his skin.

The Carpenter chased him out to get even. 

Dee and Dum turned back to normal and Cherry rubbed her eyes, wondering if she imagined all of that or what.

Dee & Dum: With cabbages and kings! The End!

"That was a very sad story." Alice sniffled.

"Was it? It made me hungry." Cherry admitted.

"Yeah, and there's a moral to it." Dum told the girls.

"Oh, yes, a very good moral, if you happen to be an oyster," Alice nodded, then seemed to realize this story was stranger than anything they had ever seen today. "Well, it's been a very nice visit..."

The twins jumped in front of the girls to keep them from leaving again.

"Another recitation." Dee said.

"I'm sorry, but--" Alice tried to explain.

"It's titled 'Father William'!" Dum added.

"But, really, we need to--" Cherry tried as well.

"First verse!" Dee instructed.

Dum acted like an old man while Dee sang over him.

Dee: 'You are old, Father William', the young man said  
'And your hair has become very white  
And yet, you incessantly stand on your head'

"Come on, we're out of here." Cherry whispered to Alice.

Alice nodded in agreement and followed her away from the twins as they kept their singing and story-telling. 

"You saw that show, right? That wasn't jut me, right?" Cherry asked, but Alice didn't answer the question as they kept walking to track down the White Rabbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite part as a kid :)


	5. Chapter 5

The girls kept wandering about, finally out of the forest and away from those Tweedle twins. They then turned to see a strange house. Well, not strange, it was a lovely little pink home with hay as a roof, but it was a strange sight after all they had seen. This was a very strange and disturbing adventure they gotten themselves into. 

"Now, I wonder who lives here?" Alice wondered as she walked to the house.

Cherry pulled her back. "Stop, we're intruding and trespassing!"

"Oh, come on, Cherry. What harm could it do?" Alice pulled her arm back, then continued to walk along the path.

"Mary Anne!" a voice called from inside the house. The windows on the top floor opened to reveal the White Rabbit. "Mary Anne!"

"The White Rabbit!" Alice pointed. "Come on, Cherry!"

"Oh, boy..." Cherry sighed and followed her.

Cherry and Alice went to the white rabbit as he was frantically all around. He still seemed to be very late to his date, and needed some things to get ready. 

"Excuse me, sir, b-but we've been trying to--" Alice tried to explain.

"Why, Mary Anne, what are you doing out here?" the rabbit scolded Alice, he didn't seem to notice Cherry with her. 

"Mary Anne?" Alice looked puzzled.

"Don't just do something, stand there!" the white rabbit looked cross with her, but still nervous. "Uh, no, no! G-G-Go get my gloves! I'm late!" he pushed Alice inside the house.

"But late for what?" Alice asked. "That's just what we want..."

"My gloves!" the rabbit blew his trumpet, startling the girls inside the house to look for his things. "At once! Do you hear?"

"Goodness, I suppose we'll be taking orders from Dinah next." Alice said as they climbed up the stairs.

"I hope Dinah's okay... I miss her..." Cherry sighed, looking sad that she wasn't safe at home anymore.

The girls made it into the White Rabbit's bedroom. The girls looked almost all around the best they could to look for the gloves for the rabbit and maybe get out of this place for good. 

"I'm hungry." Cherry said after a minute of looking.

Alice found a bowl of small cookies. "Want one? I was going to take one. I know it's bad manners, but they look too good to turn away."

Cherry shrugged and took a cookie to nibble on while she looked. Alice did too, eating the cookie fully before Cherry ate hers, then Cherry found her cousin growing in size, nearly as big as the house. Cherry grunted and was knocked out of the house, landing next to the white rabbit. 

"Oh, Mary Anne!" the rabbit rushed inside after looking at his watch.

"I wouldn't go in there!" Cherry called after him, feeling scared for him.

"HELP! MONSTERS! HELP, ASSISTANCE!" the rabbit ran back outside as Alice grew bigger than the house. "Little girl, get home safely, there's monsters in there!" he shook Cherry.

"That's not a monster!" Cherry defended, then her eyes went dizzy from being shaken.

"A monster!" the rabbit cried. "A monster, Dodo! In my house, Dodo!"

"Dodo?" Cherry turned to see the dodo bird from earlier.

"Oh, my poor, little, bitty house." the rabbit moaned in despair.

"Steady old chap," the dodo said, calmly. "Can't be as bad as all that, you know. Hold this, little one." he handed his lighter to her.

Cherry felt weird, holding a lighter as the dodo looked calm in the situation while the rabbit looked panicked about having his house nearly destroyed. The dodo took out a cigar to smoke, taking the lighter from Cherry. 

"There it is!" the rabbit pointed to his house with Alice inside.

The dodo saw the house and looked as panicked as the rabbit did. "By Jove! Jolly, well it is, isn't it?"

Alice opened the shutters to show her eyes.

"Well, do something, Dodo!" the rabbit begged.

"Yes, indeed, extraordinary situation, but--" the dodo pondered this.

"B-B-But what!?" the rabbit asked.

"But, I have a very simple solution!"

"W-W-What is it?"

"Simply, pull it out the chimney!"

"Out the chimney!?" Cherry looked agape.

"Yes, go ahead, pull it out!" the rabbit urged the dodo.

The Dodo looked surprised at that request, even if he suggested it. "Who? Me? Don't be ridiculous! What we need is..uhh..." he looked around for a solution.

Suddenly, there was whistling heard. Everyone turned to see a lizard with a ladder walking by, mindlessly and innocently. 

"A lizard with a ladder!" the Dodo explained to them.

"Oh, Bill! Bill!" the rabbit called to him.

The lizard, Bill, heard them and waved at them. 

"We need a lezzard with a lizard, a lizard with a... uhh..." the white rabbit sounded nervous for some reason.

"Can you help us?" Cherry asked for him.

"At your service, governor!" the lizard tipped his hat.

"Here, my lad," the Dodo took him, swiftly wrapping his arm around him and walking him to the house. "Have you ever been down a chimney?"

"Why, governor! I've been down more chimneys--"

"Excellent, excellent! You just pop down the chimney and haul that monster out there!"

"Right-o, governor," the lizard sounded calm, going up the ladder, then turned greener as the M word was brought up. "Monster!?" he saw Alice, screaming and ran to get away.

The Dodo and Rabbit grabbed onto his tail to keep him from getting away while Cherry stood aside to keep from getting hurt. Bill was forced back up the ladder and was terrified of Alice, and landed in the Dodo's arms, shivering. The Dodo then carried him up the ladder anyway.

"That's better!" the Dodo smiled, sneakily. "Bill, lad, you're passing up a golden opportunity!"

"I am?" Bill sounded calm and excited now.

"You can be famous!"

"I can?"

"Of course! There's a brave lad! In you go, now. Nothing to it, old boy. Simply tie your tail around the monster's neck and drag it out!" the Dodo shoved Bill in the chimney, sticking him.

"B-B-But, governor!" Bill sounded understandably scared again.

"Good luck, Bill!" the Dodo shook his hand, then went down to safety.

"Mr. Dodo, is Bill going to be okay?" Cherry asked, nervous and anxious.

"Okay? Of course he'll be okay, sweetie! Don't worry your cute little head over nothing." the Dodo smiled, patting her head. 

Alice was still sitting in the house. The soot from the chimney made her nose twitch and sniffle. She then sneezed, making the whole house shake and Bill shot right out of the chimney. 

"Well, there goes Bill..." the dodo said, removing his cap.

"Poor, Bill..." Cherry said, watching the lizard disappear beyond the sky.

"Perhaps we should try a more energetic remedy." the Dodo suggested.

"Yes, anything, anything, but hurry!" the rabbit said.

"Now, I propose that we....uhh..."

"Yes, come on, come on, yes, yes!"

The Dodo took out a match to smoke again. "I propose that we--OWW!" he then saw that the match burnt and stung his fingers with burning blisters. "By Jove, that's it! We burn the house down!"

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Cherry said, in a frantic.

"Yes! Burn the house-WHAT!?" the rabbit sounded paranoid now.

"Oh, no!" Alice cried.

The Dodo started to throw furniture around the house.

Dodo: Oh, we'll smoke the blighter out  
He'll put the beast to rout  
Some kindling, a stick or two

All this bit of rubbish ought to do  
We'll smoke the blighter there out  
We'll smoke the monster out

"N-No! Not my beautiful house!" the rabbit cried. The White Rabbit looked panicked and unfortunate once the Dodo took almost everything to burn the house with. 

Cherry stepped back, feeling sad too, but annoyed with the dodo bird. No wonder they were all supposed to be extinct and dead millions of years ago.

Dodo: Oh, we'll roast the blighter's toes

We'll toast the bounder's nose

Go fetch that gate, we'll make it clear that monsters aren't welcome here

The White Rabbit sang a bit, then quickly protested again, but it was no use. Alice then reached for something to eat, remembering that it could reverse the cookie's spell and make her normal size. The white rabbit noticed that she was trying to eat from his garden and held down the carrots to keep her from eating anything.

Alice picked up the carrots he clung onto. Cherry watched them fight, but Alice managed to eat one of the carrots and went back to her normal size as the rabbit fell from her grasp and rushed away. Cherry put the cookie away from earlier, ate a quick cookie, then turned as small as Alice suddenly.

"I hate this world!" Cherry squeaked.

"Ah, say, do you have a match?" the dodo asked the late rabbit.

"Must go, goodbye, hello, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" the rabbit sounded frantic as ever.

"Wait, please!" Alice went after him.

"Ah, young ladies, do you have a match?" the dodo asked, towering over them.

"No, but we need to go." Cherry said, rushing with Alice. 

It seemed a lot more difficult to run in smaller size. The Dodo watched them all leave and continued to start a fire.


	6. Chapter 6

The girls were still chasing the white rabbit, but it was impossible at this size. They stopped as a swarm of butterflies flew over them. Alice was curious and went after them. Cherry groaned and went with her, since it was her job to look after Alice. The butterflies stopped and sat together, looking like a fresh loaf of bread.

Cherry looked eager and hungry to eat them, but considering last time, she protested against it.

"Curious butterflies." Alice remarked.

"You mean BREAD and butterflies." a voice said.

"Yes, of course," Alice looked at Cherry, then noticed the voice was completely different. "Did you say that?"

Cherry shook her head.

Alice and Cherry shrugged, then continued to explore. Cherry was thankful she took her allergy pill and nasal spray before they came outside, otherwise she'd probably sneeze all the beautiful flowers away. The girls then saw a fly that looked like a rocking horse, stopped and rocked back and forth like a rocking chair.

"A horsefly, oh, I mean, a rocking horsefly!" Alice observed.

"Naturally!" the voice said again.

"Okay, who is that?" Cherry looked around.

"I beg your pardon, but did you-" Alice stopped herself and saw a red, blossoming, flower right by them. 

"Maybe she said something." Cherry pointed out.

"That's nonsense," Alice scoffed. "Flowers can't talk."

"But of course we can talk, my dears." the rose told them, showing her true form, surprising them.

"If there's anyone worth talking to." the snap-dragon added.

"Or about!" the daisy finished, giggling flirtatiously.

"And we sing too!" the posies said as the human girls came near them.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"What do you know?" Cherry wondered.

"Would you like to hear 'Tell it to the Tulips'?" a tulip asked.

"No, let's sing about us!" a larkspur protested.

"We know the one about the shy little violets..." a violet added, fading in the back with the other.

"Oh, no, not that old thing!" one lily protested.

"Let's do 'Lovely Lily at the Valley'!" the other agreed.

"How about the daisies in the--" the daisy was cut off.

"Oh, they wouldn't like that!" a lilac snapped at her.

All of the flowers bickered with each other, but the rose stopped them and patted a baton. The flowers stopped and focused their attention on the commanding rose. 

"Girls, girls, we shall sing 'Golden Afternoon'," the rose told them. "That's about all of us! Sound your A, Lily."

Lily: Laaaaa....

Posies: Memememememe....

Daisy: Lalalalaala....

Snap-Dragon: Hahahahaha

Marigold: Boom, boom, boom, boom

The rose conducted for them and they all sang their melodies together while Cherry and Alice sat in alert and attention to the presentation. They even bent a few weed leaves and sat comfortably like they were attending a concert. 

Flowers: Little bread and butterflies kiss the tulips  
And the sun is like a toy balloon   
They are get up in the morning glories

In the golden afternoon  
There are dizzy daffodils in the hillside  
Strings of violets are all in tune

Tiger lilies love the dandelions in the golden afternoon  
The golden afternoon  
Every dog and caterpillars, and the copper centipede

Where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life they leeeaaaad....  
You can learn a lot of things from the flowers  
For especially in the month of June

There's a wealth of happiness and romance  
All in a golden afternoon

Cherry and Alice bobbed their heads to the peaceful tunes as they watched the flowers do their show. The flowers played some non-living flowers like instruments and the posies came near Alice. They pulled her from Cherry and allowed Alice to join in the song. 

Flowers: All in the golden afternoon  
The golden afternoon

The rose conductor gestured for her to go on and sing with them as she was invited to while Cherry still sat down to watch.

Alice: You can learn a lot of things from the flowers  
Or especially in the month of June  
There's a wealth of happiness and romance  
AAAALLL!!!

Cherry winced slightly from the high note and Alice looked very embarrassed by it. The posies were surprised, but the rose smiled at her for trying. 

Flowers: The golden afternoon!

The flowers finished their song complete with drum roll beats and the daisy crashed flower cymbals together to make her petals flutter. 

"Nice!" Cherry clapped a little.

"That was lovely." Alice agreed.

"Thank you, my dears." the rose smiled at them.

"What kind of garden do you come from?" the purple, pompous flower asked, playing with Alice's hair.

"Well, we don't come from any garden..." Alice backed up, being mistaken for a flower.

"Oh, do you suppose she's a wild flower?" the purple flower asked.

"She's not a wild flower, she's my cousin!" Cherry defended.

"What species, or shall we say genus are you?" the rose asked the human girls, still believing Alice was a flower like the others.

Alice wasn't sure what to answer, but tried her best to impress the flowers. "I suppose you can say: Genus, Humanus, Alice!"

"Ever seen an Alice with a blossom like that?" the purple flower asked.

"Come to think of it, did you ever see an Alice?" the snap-dragon added to her question with another question.

The two flowers were fussing over Alice. Cherry stepped back, not sure whether to feel offended or worried. They even started to make fun of her because she looked different than them, but they didn't seem to know that she was a human. 

"I think she's pretty." a rose bud said.

"Quiet, Bud." the rose said, covering his mouth. 

"But, I'm not a flower!" Alice protested, once she got the message that they thought she was one of them.

"Aha! Just as I suspected!" the purple flower went to whisper to the other flowers, looking like a gossipy hen. "She's nothing but a common, movile vulgaris!"

"Oh, no!" the other flowers sounded worried.

"A common what?" Cherry demanded.

"To put it bluntly: a weed!" the purple flower hissed.

"I'm not a weed!" Alice stomped her foot.

"Well, you can't expect her to admit it!" the tulip spoke up.

The other flowers started to protest against the girls staying with them. Even the nice posies didn't want them in their bed and were pushing them away from their home. A dog flower barked violently at them as they were on their way out.

"Alright, if that's the way you feel about it, if we were our right sizes, we'd pick every one of you if we wanted to!" Alice glared at them.

"I'd probably EAT your heads!" Cherry added with a strong sneer.

"I guess that'll teach you--" Alice finished.

Suddenly, both girls were washed away by some water and were washed away to another part of Wonderland. It didn't go very well for them. Some nice flowers those were. 

"You can learn a lot of things from the flowers..." Alice huffed. "Seems to me they could learn a few things about manners!"

"I wish I had my allergies so I could sneeze them out of here!" Cherry added.

The girls walked away angrily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno why, but this catepilar makes me think of my Uncle Les

The girls escaped the flowers and were on their way to a new part of Wonderland. They looked up and saw multi-colored smoke in the air. They kept following along as they heard a nasally voice singing a bit and kept going until they would find who was singing and causing the smoke. The girls saw a blue caterpillar smoking a golden hookah, sitting on a mushroom. The girls then came closer as he sang to himself, not noticing them. 

The caterpillar was about to smoke again, and then he glanced to see Cherry and Alice. "Whooo are you?" he asked as he smoked.

"W-W-We hardly know, sir!" Alice said, feeling anxious from this adventure. "We changed so many times since this morning. You see--"

The caterpillar raised an eyebrow at them, then continued to go in his manifestations. "I do not see. Explain yourselves."

"We can't." Cherry said.

"Why, we're afraid we can't explain ourselves, sir, because we're not ourselves, you know--" Alice tried.

"I do not know." the caterpillar said, coldly.

"Well, we can't put it anymore clearly for it isn't clear to us!"

"You? Who are you!?" 

"Well, don't you think you oughta tell us-" Alice coughed from the smoke. "Who you are first?"

Cherry rubbed her glasses against her jacket to get the fog off that smeared from the smoke. 

"Why?" the caterpillar asked.

"Oh, dear... Everything is so confusing..." Alice sounded hopeless. 

"It is not." the caterpillar told them.

"Well, it is to us." Cherry said in defense.

"Why?"

"Well, we can't remember thing as we used to."

"Recite."

Alice and Cherry got up. 

Alice then decided to recite. "Yes, sir. Um.... 'How doth the little busy bee, improve each such'--"

"Stop!" the caterpillar sounded appalled. "That is not spoken correctly. It goes... 'How'..." he went to smoke, but no smoke was coming out. He saw a couple of his legs grasped onto the cord and he slapped them to make them let go.

Cherry and Alice found this amusing and giggled a little. They stopped once they were death glared by the intoxicated insect. 

"'How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail  
And pour the waters on the Nile  
On every golden scale  
How cheer'..." the caterpillar recited, but found himself interrupted again, much to his annoyance. He kept trying to repeat himself, and he saw his lower legs were dangling off the leaf. He then grabbed his legs and hoisted them to himself, then he went to continue. "'How cheerfully he seems to grin  
How neatly spread his claws  
And welcome little fishes in  
With gently smiling jaws'."

"Well, I must say I never heard it that way before." Alice remarked.

"I know, I have improved it." the caterpillar smirked.

Cherry shrugged, unsure how to feel about that verse from the bug.

"Well, if you ask me..." Alice said, after slight coughing.

"You!" the caterpillar sounded hostile. "Who are you!?"

Alice tried to walk away with Cherry, but Cherry was a little more sensitive around smoke and looked absolutely disgusted. The girls then decided they had enough of this and decided to go away. 

"You there! Girls!" the caterpillar called after them. "Wait, come back, I have something important to say!"

"Oh, dear... Wonder what he wants now..." Alice grumbled.

"It's probably not worth our time." Cherry suggested.

Alice shrugged and walked with her to the mushroom where the caterpillar was. "What?"

"Keep your temper!" the caterpillar snapped at them, namely Alice.

"Is that all, bug?" Cherry hissed.

"No, exactically, what is your problem?" the caterpillar demanded, sitting up.

"Well, it's exacti-exacti....precisely this," Alice replied. "We should like to be a little larger, sir."

"Why?"

"Well, after all, three inches is such a wretched height and--"

Cherry ducked once Alice said that. She was sure that three inches would be offensive to an insect.

"I am exactictally three inches high and it's a very good height, indeed!" the caterpillar growled at them, turning red as his anger and temper. He then blew a large puff of smoke to cover himself as he was fiery as his fur. 

"But, we're not used to it, and you needn't SHOUT!" Alice scolded, with a shout powerful enough to blow away the smoke and show the caterpillar's shedded skin. "Oh, dear."

Cherry winced a bit and poked the skin with a stick.

"By the way," the caterpillar called to them. The girls turned to see he had grown butterfly wings as they looked for him. "I have a few more helpful hints. One side will make you grow taller..."

"One side of what?" Alice asked.

"And the other side will make you grow shorter!" the caterpillar added, on his way off.

"The other side of what!?" Cherry asked.

"THE MUSHROOM, OF COURSE!" the caterpillar turned red again, making them fall down and he flew off to get far away from them as possible.

Alice and Cherry observed once they were alone. They both wondered if it would be a good idea or not. Cherry felt she had no choice but to take a step out of her comfort zone, she didn't like mushrooms. 

"I'm tired of only being three inches high." Alice said, taking a bite of a mushroom and suddenly grew in instant size and was taller than the forest, complete with a birds nest on her head.

Cherry clung onto Alice's tree sized leg and looked around for anything else suspicious. Cherry ate her mushroom and grew normal size by taking from the other side and Alice soon grew to her normal size too. 

"There, that's much better." Alice remarked.

"Come on, I think we should go This Way." Cherry said, following one of the signs.

Alice nodded, then saw the mushroom pieces. "Hmm... I better save these... Now, where were we?" 

The girls then walked off to another part of Wonderland to get home. They were both tired of this day and ignored any possible sightings of the White Rabbit. They just wanted to go home and be safe.


	8. Chapter 8

Cherry and Alice made their way in a deep forest. Cherry was a little startled by the atmosphere, but wasn't too frightened of it because the last time she had an adventure with a forest, the forest was a lot more dangerous than this one and was crawling with wolves, hungry for trespassers in their home. There were signs saying things like "This Way" and "That Way". The two tried to decide where to go, but they heard an ominous singing voice.

"Now, where in the world do you suppose that...?" Alice started to ask Cherry as they both heard the unusual singing.

"Uh, lose something?" a voice asked.

Cherry and Alice looked around, but didn't find anyone there with them. They both then looked surprised and saw a huge, malicous appearing grin in a tree before them. 

"Oh, no, no, we were just wondering." Alice clarified to the question earlier.

"Oh, that's quite alright," the grin said, forming two eyes and a purple cat with stripes appeared before them. "Oh, second chorus!" he began to sing again, then Cherry and Alice realized what they were dealing with.

"Why, why you're a cat!" Alice pointed out.

"A Cheshire Cat," the feline replied. He then began to sing again and vanish before their eyes.

"Wait, don't go, we need your help!" Cherry cried.

"Don't go, please!" Alice added.

"Very well," the cat came back. "Third chorus..."

"Oh, no, no, no, no, thank you, b-but we just wanted to ask you which way we ought to go." Alice explained.

"Yes, we really need to get back home." Cherry nodded in agreement.

"Well, that depends on where you want to get to." the cat said.

"Oh, it doesn't really matter, as long as we--"

"Then it really doesn't matter which way you go." The cat's paw-prints started to disappear with him as they circled the girls. The cat then jumped into another tree and became partially visible for them. "Oh, by the way, if you'd really like to know, he went that way."

"Who did?" the girls asked.

"The white rabbit."

"He did?" Alice sounded excited, while Cherry sounded homesick.

"He did what?"

"Went that way."

"Who did?"

"The white rabbit!"

"What white rabbit?"

"Didn't you just say... Oh, dear..." Alice sounded impatient and irritated.

"Can you stand on your head?" the cat asked, literally standing on top of his head, never taking the grin off his face.

Alice and Cherry groaned.

The cat hopped off his head and placed it back on his neck where it belonged. "However, if I were looking for a white rabbit, I'd ask the Mad Hatter."

"Mad Hatter?" the girls asked.

Alice turned to a sign leading to the Mad Hatter, then looked back, nervously. "No, w-we..."

"Or, there's the March Hare in that direction." the cat suggested.

"Oh, thank you, we shall visit him." Alice smiled, going to see the March Hare for help.

"Of course... He's mad too..." the cat smirked.

"Mad crazy or mad angry?" Cherry asked.

"Crazy," Alice said, then looked cross with the cat's sense of direction. "But, we don't want to go among mad people!"

"Oh, you can't help it, almost everyone is mad here," the cat started to laugh kookily and suddenly stopped. "You may have noticed I'm not all there myself..." he then started to laugh again and vanished before their eyes.

"That was crazy..." Cherry mumbled.

"Goodness, if there are people like that, then we must try not to upset them," Alice said. "Come on, Cherry. We better find this Mad Hatter and March Hare."

Cherry nodded and followed her along the path to see the mad people, hoping they could offer some help.


	9. Chapter 9

After walking through the woods for a good while, the girls finally found a house, they hoped and supposed belonged to the Mad Hatter and/or the March Hare. 

"How very curious." Alice said to herself as they came closer.

The girls heard some happy music and walked to the gate to see two figures in the garden having some sort of party. The girls sneaked inside and they looked over to see several teacups and teapots with an elder man and a caramel furred rabbit, or a hare, singing to each other. 

Mad Hatter: A very, merry unbirthday

March Hare: A very, merry, unbirthday

Both: A very, merry, unbirthday to us!

The girls kept looking around and saw the strange pair still singing and having their tea party. 

March Hare: A very, merry, unbirthday to me

Mad Hatter: To who?

March Hare: To me!

Mad Hatter: Oh, you!

March Hare: A very, merry, unbirthday to you

Mad Hatter: Who, me?

March Hare: Yes, you!

Mad Hatter: Oh, me!

March Hare: Let's all congratulate us  
With another cup of tea  
A very, merry, unbirthday  
TOOOOOO YOOOOU!

The two finished their song and heard distant clapping. The hare and hatter saw that they weren't alone and saw the girls successfuly sneaking into their party. "No room, no room, no room!" the two covered the table, glaring at the girls.

"But we thought there was plenty of room!" Alice protested, sitting in a chair.

"Ah, but it's very rude to sit down without being invited!" the Hare scolded.

"I'll say it's rude, it's very, very rude indeed!" the Hatter agreed.

"Very, very rude indeed..." a mouse in a teapot said, drearily going back in the pot.

"Oh, sorry..." Cherry said, stepping back to get out and go where they wouldn't be trespassers.

"But, we did really enjoy your singing," Alice explained. "And we thought--"

"You enjoyed OUR singing!?" the Hare jumped, eagerly.

"Oh, what delightful children!" the Hatter grinned. "I'm so excited, we never get compliments! You must have cups of tea!"

"Ah, yes, indeed, the tea, you must have some cups of tea." the Hare offered, pouring them each a cup.

"Hate the stuff." Cherry winced in disgust.

"That would be very nice," Alice smiled apologetically to the pair. "And I'm sorry that we interrupted your birthday party."

"Birthday?" the Hare took the cup back, laughing. "My dear children, this is not a birthday party!"

"Of course not," the Hatter explained, pouring himself a cup of tea. "This is an un-birthday party."

"Un-birthday?" the girls asked.

"What's an un-birthday?" Cherry wondered.

"It's very simple, now 30 days have Sept--No," the Hare stepped back, trying to think and scratched his head with ear. He then settled himself to explain to the girls, seeing as they weren't native to Wonderland. "When... An un-birthday, if you have a birthday, then you...They don't know what an un-birthday is." he chuckled a little, pointing at the girls.

"How, silly!" the Hatter laughed wildly. He then sprayed himself to clear his throat. "I shall ellusinate!"

The girls stood by and waited to be told what happens on un-birthdays and not birthdays. Alice looked very excited to find out, and Cherry looked curious as well, but anxious to get home. 

"Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday." the Hatter spoke up again.

"Imagine, just one birthday, every year!" the Hare added.

"Ah, but there are 364 un-birthdays!"

"Precisely, why we're gathered here to cheer!"

"Then today is my un-birthday too!" Alice beamed, now understanding.

"Mine too!" Cherry chirped.

"It is!?" the Hare asked, looking excited.

"What a small world it is." the Hatter commented.

"In that case!" the Hare dashed to dance around Cherry and Alice with the assistance of his friend, the Hatter. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad to have met the mad people. 

Hare: A very, merry un-birthday

Alice: To us?

Hatter: To you!

The Hatter took off his hat to show a pink cake for the girls with two burning candles for both of them. 

Hare: A very, merry, un-birthday

Cherry: For us?

Hatter: For you  
Now, blow the candles out, my dears  
And make your wishes come true

Hare & Hatter: A very, merry, un-birthday to you!

Cherry and Alice looked at each other with smiles, then back at the cake. They both then took deep breaths and blew out the candle, which went off like a rocket instantly. The cake then exploded before their eyes and looked like fireworks, and the little mouse from earlier came out with a tiny umbrella, slowly falling through the sky.

Mouse: Twinkle, twinkle, little bat  
How I wonder what you at  
Up above the world you fly

Like a tea tray in the sky  
The Hare closed the pot as the mouse flew right back into it. 

"That was lovely." Alice applauded.

"And, uh, now, my dears, you were saying that you would like to sit, you were seeking some information of some kind..." the Hatter said, dipping a tiny plate into tea like chips and dip, even biting into it.

Cherry squirmed once she saw that, but Alice didn't seem to really notice it.

"Oh, yes, you see, we're looking for a--" Alice tried to explain, but the hare and hatter shot up, suddenly.

"Clean cup, clean cup! Move down, move down, move down!" the Hatter caleld out, throwing cups in the air with the Hare.

Cherry rushed down while Alice was held to follow. They were now in a different spot and set.

"What was that all about?" Cherry looked around, strangely.

"It's customary!" the Hare told her.

Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Would you like a little more tea?" the Hatter asked, with a three-spouted teapot. 

"Well, I haven't had any yet, so I can't take more..." Alice said, trying to pour herself a cup, but nothing came out of the pot she had.

"You mean you can't very well take less!" the Hare corrected.

"Ow, my head..." Cherry moaned from the insanity in the party, rubbing her head and looking around. "Where are we and why aren't we home?"

"Now, my dears, something seems to be troubling you all," the Hatter spoke up, patting Cherry's head and looking at her and Alice. "Won't you tell us all about it?"

"Start at the beginning." the Hare added.

"Yes, yes, and when you get to the end, stop! See?" the Hatter giggled a little.

"Well, it all started when we were sitting on the riverbank with Dinah." Alice began.

"Very interesting," the Hare took a sip of tea, then slammed it down, dangling his tongue and panting. "Who's Dinah?"

"Well, Dinah's her cat, you see..." Cherry explained.

"CAT!" the mouse crawled out of the teapot once he heard that dreaded word his species knows all too well. "CAT!" he went in a frenzy while the Hare and Hatter were trying to capture him.

Alice and Cherry sat, confused. They were then told to get some jam. Alice took it and did as told, putting the jam on the mouse's nose as he had his little episode. He then started to settle down a little and relax. 

"See all the trouble you started?" the Hare glared at Cherry.

"But, really, I didn't think--" Cherry tried to explain.

"Ah, but that's the point! If you don't think, you shouldn't talk!" the Hare scolded her. 

Cherry and Alice were about to speak up, until the Mad Hatter had another one of his clean cup fits. "Clean cup! Clean cup! Move down, move down, move down!"

"But, I still haven't used--" Alice tried to protest.

"Move down!" the Mad Hatter called until she would move.

The others moved as told and sat in another spot. This was indeed the craziest tea party in history. 

"And now, my dears, you were saying?" the Hatter said, feeling calm now.

"Oh, yes," Alice decided to explain. "We were sitting on the riverbank with uh... You know who..."

"I do?" the Hatter asked, laughing wildly.

"I mean my C-A-T." Alice spelled so they wouldn't have another mouse explosion.

"Tea?" the Hatter took out a teapot with an eager smile.

"Just half a cup if you don't mind." the Hare said, cutting his cup in half with a knife.

The Hatter smiled, pouring a cup of tea for him. "Come, come, my dears, don't you two care for tea?"

"Only when I'm sick and it's warm with honey." Cherry answered.

"Why yes, I'm very fond of tea," Alice said. "But--"

"If you don't care for tea, you could at least make polite conversation!" the Hare snapped.

"We've been trying to ask you!" Cherry tried to cut in, but no one would listen to her.

"I have an excellent idea, let's change the subject." the Hare suggested, hitting the Hatter on the head with a mallet.

The Hatter didn't look very injured, but removed his hat. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"WHAT!?" Cherry sputtered out.

"Riddles?" Alice sounded confused and intrigued. "Let me see now, why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I beg your pardon?" the Hatter asked.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" Alice echoed his previous question.

"What is a WHAT!?" the Hatter sounded shocked.

"They're stark raving mad!" the Hare shivered behind him.

"But it's your silly riddle!" Alice stood up. "You said--"

"Very good?" the Hatter offered as he started to back up away from the girls with the Hare.

"H-H-How about a nice cup of tea?" the Hare offered.

"How about a cup of tea, indeed!" Alice snapped. 

"I'm sorry, sirs, but we don't have the time!" Cherry hissed.

"The time! The time! Who's got the time?" the Hare shouted out.

Suddenly, there came a familiar animal to the girls, crashing the tea party.

"The white rabbit!" the girls cried.

"Oh, I'm so late! I'm so, very, very late!" the rabbit cried.

"Well, no wonder you're late," the Hatter took his watch, yanking it around his neck. "Why, this clock is exactly two days slow!"

"Two days slow?" the rabbit asked, nervously.

"Of course you're late," the Hatter laughed, dipping the watch in a teapot and slamming it on the table and took off the face of the watch. "Let's have a look!" he poured salt and took out the gears with a fork. "This watch is full of wheels!"

The white rabbit was having a terrible day, what with his house and now his prized watch. "Oh, my good watch! Oh, my wheels! Oh, my springs! B-B-B-B-but!"

"Butter! Of course, we need some butter!"

"Butter!"

The Hare went to get some butter. He handed it to the white rabbit and he took it, giving it to the Mad Hatter.

"He's having a bad day." Cherry pointed to the poor white rabbit.

"Thank you, butter, yes, that's fine." the Hatter spread some butter in the watch.

"Oh, no! You'll get crumbs in it!" the white rabbit cried.

"Oh, this is the very best butter! What're you talking about?"

"Tea?" the Hare suggested to the hatter.

"Oh, I never thought of tea, of course!" the Hatter was on his way to pour the tea while the Hare suggested things for the watch.

They went from butter, to now jam, and even two spoons of sugar. It nearly got a lot worse when the Hare suggested mustard, but even he thought that was a silly idea. He thought lemon juice would be a lot better. They all watched as the watch was done, but it started to spring up and go nuts in front of them due to what had been put inside of it. 

"Look at that!" the Hatter exclaimed.

"It's going mad!" the Hare shouted.

"Oh, my goodness!" Alice sounded worried.

"This is sick." Cherry commented.

"Oh, dear!" the white rabbit said.

"Mad watch! Mad watch!" the Hare called as the watch continued to go berserk. "There's only one way to stop a mad watch!" he then slammed it with a mallet, shattering it into pieces.

"Two days slow, that's what it is." the Hatter said.

"Oh, my watch..." the white rabbit sniffled.

Cherry hugged him close, patting his back.

"It was?" the Hatter asked the rabbit.

"And it was an un-birthday present too..." the white rabbit cried into Cherry's shirt.

"In that case!" the Hare yanked the rabbit away from Cherry.

The Hare and Hatter then grabbed the white rabbit by the hands singing the song to him and throwing him out of their garden. 

"Mr. Rabbit! Oh, Mr. Rabbit!" Alice dashed away to catch up with him. "Coming, Cherry?"

Cherry looked at the tea party still going on. She then shuddered and left with Alice to look for the white rabbit. It would be a lot better than being with those two chuckle heads.

"Now, where did he get to?" Alice asked herself.

"Anywhere but here." Cherry said, helping her look.

Alice looked back at the hare and hatter. "Of all the silly nonsense, this is the stupidest tea party I've ever been to all my life." 

Cherry and Alice kept walking.

"Hey, I just understood that riddle!" Cherry spoke up.

"Oh, Cherry, not now." Alice told her.

Cherry shrugged and kept following as they came into the woods.


	10. Chapter 10

The girls finally decided they chased enough wild gooses for one day. They were going home for sure this time. Straight home and no turning back. Only, they didn't know where home was or where they were going. Alice had enough of the white rabbit too.

"Tugly Wood." the girls saw a sign.

"I don't remember this." Alice spoke up.

Cherry nodded in agreement. "Maybe there's a shortcut to it home."

The girls looked around and saw a pair of eyes watching them. The eyes came out to show a pair of eye-glasses with a pair of bird legs. The creature saw Cherry already had glasses, so it jumped to Alice. The girls tried to wave them off, they had enough nonsense and went away to find another ways away from the strange world they entered. 

The girls kept walking, leaving the mirror bird and eye-glasses bird aside. Alice accidentally stepped on something that honked loudly.

"Oh, sorry!" Cherry called as she looked down to see a duck that also looked like a horn. 

"Oh, I beg your pardon!" Alice backed off.

The mother honking duck honked at them and left with her babies to the pond. The girls then stumbled across instrumental frogs. One looked like a drum and the other was a cymbal. 

Cherry whined and clamped her hands over her ears, leaving with Alice.

"When we get home, we should write a book about this place," Alice spoke up as the frogs left. "If w-we ever do get home..."

The girls walked to a waterfall. They were indeed lost. There were umbrella birds splashing about, which splished against them. The birds noticed them and flew out, glaring at them. Cherry looked terrified, seeing as they resembled vultures. The girls then decided to get away. Where were they going anyway?

"Oh, dear, it's getting dreadfully dark," Alice said as they were deeper in the woods, sounding sad. "And nothing looks familiar..."

"Calm, we'll find something." Cherry said as they continued to walk.

The girls then stumbled to a bird with a shovel for a face, digging around. They were really lost now. They bumped into a cat, a different one, far different than the Cheshire cat with a bird cage for a stomach, holding two birds hostage as they escaped and chirped away. An owl with an accordion neck flew about the human, normal girls.

"It would be so nice if something would make sense for a change!" Alice whined. 

Cherry looked around. She had heard a strange tapping noise. She turned to see hammer faced birds tapping a sign in and some other birds with pencil beaks wrote on the sign. "Don't step on the momeraths? Alice, what's a momerath?" Cherry turned to the blonde girl.

"The momeraths?" Alice wondered too and saw some fuzzy critters walking about and making an arrow point in a direction. "Oh, a path! Cherry, we're going home!"

Cherry saw the path too and followed Alice down the path. 

"Oh, thank goodness!" Alice was more emotional about this than Cherry was. "Why, I knew we'd find one sooner or later. Oh, if we hurry back, we might be home in time for tea! Oh, Dinah would be happy to see us! Oh, I just can't wait til--"

The girls stopped to see a dog with a broom mouth brushing away the path. What perfect timing that was, I'm being sarcastic. The dog came to the girls, swept around them, and kept sweeping away, not acknowledging them or caring for them. 

"Oh, dear, now we shall never get out." Alice sniffled, tears stinging her eyes.

"Aw, Alice, don't cry." Cherry frowned.

It was too late, Alice was starting to cry as she sat down on a rock, looking like a poor, unfortunate soul.

"What did we learn today?" Cherry asked, sitting next to her. She had sympathy for Alice, but wasn't as emotional about this as Alice was.

"Well, w-when one's lost, I-I suppose it's good advice to stay where you are, until someone finds you," Alice sniffled, reflecting on the adventure they had in this world called Wonderland. "B-But, who'd ever think to look for us here? Good advice..." she sniffled, blowing her nose. "Oh, Cherry, if I listened to you earlier, we wouldn't be here! But that's just the trouble with me, you and I give myself very good advice." 

As the girls were in a lament, several of the woodland creatures they ran into gathered around them in sympathy. 

Alice: But I find seldom follow it  
That explains the trouble that I'm always in  
Be patient is very good advice

But the waiting makes me curious  
And I'd love the change  
Should something strange begin

Well, we went a long, my merry way  
And I never stopped to reason  
I should have known there'd be a price to pay

Some day  
Some day  
I give myself very good advice

But I very seldom to follow it  
Will I ever learn to do the things I should?

Alice broke down crying with the other animals crying too. Cherry pulled her hood over her head, burying her hands in her face, as she was quietly crying too. Suddenly, the other animals started to fade away with their tears for Alice and Cherry. A half moon appeared, but some singing revealed that it wasn't a moon.

Cherry looked up. "Oh, Cheshire Cat!"

"It's you!" Alice added, drying her eyes.

"Whom did you expect?" the cat asked. "The white rabbit, perhaps?"

"Oh, no, no, no, w-w-we're through with rabbits," Alice replied. "We want to go home, but we can't find our way."

"Naturally! That's because you have no way. All ways here you see are the queen's ways, or the QUEEN'S WAY!" the cat told them.

"What Queen?" Cherry asked. "We've never met any Queen."

"You haven't?" the cat asked them. "But you must! She'll be mad about you! Simply mad!" he burst out laughing, nearly disappearing.

"Please, please!" Alice stopped him. "How can we find her?"

"Well, some go this way, some go that way, but as for me, myself, I prefer the shortcut." the cat told them, pulling a branch down to show an entrance to the kingdom, outside the forest. 

"Oh!" Alice beamed, looking through it.

"Come on, maybe this queen knows how we can get back home." Cherry said.

The girls then walked through the tree door, entering a kingdom with servants working.


	11. Chapter 11

The girls went to the shortcut that the Cheshire cat recommended to them and walked about. They heard some singing in a maze. They came to take a closer look and a splash of red liquid dropped in front of them.

Cherry bent down as Alice cringed at the liquid. Cherry spun her finger around it and took a taste. "It's paint."

Alice cringed again and helped Cherry up as they hopped to see what was going on from in front of them. They hopped up and down to see what was going on on the other side. It looked like there were card people painting white roses on shrubs and bushes red.

They even sang about it. Alice and Cherry were once again curious and decided that this would be safe to see what was happening so they wouldn't get in a lot of trouble with their curiosity again. The card people went to the next bush to paint and Alice saw this as a good chance to see what was going on for sure.

"Oh, pardon me, but Mr. Three, why must you paint the roses red?" Alice asked.

"Huh?" the three stepped back, then understood her question. "Oh! Well, the fact is, misses, we've planted the white roses by mistake, and--"

Cards: The Queen, she likes them red  
If she saw white instead

Two: She'd raise a fuss

Ace: And each of us

Three: Will quickly lose his head!

"Goodness!" Alice grabbed her own neck.

"Cool." Cherry mumbled with a smirk.

Cards: Since this is what we dread

We're painting the roses red!

"Oh, dear, then let me help you." Alice picked up a brush to help them paint the roses red before the queen would arrive.

Cherry followed, with the paint can. "This looks an awful lot like blood."

"Painting the roses red!" Alice chimed.

Cards: We're painting the roses red  
Don't tell the Queen  
What you have seen or say that's what we said  
But we're painting the roses red!

Alice: Yes, painting the roses red!

Two: Not pink

Ace: Not green

Alice: Not aquamarine

All: We're painting the roses red!

Suddenly, there was a trumpet sound. The cards stopped painting and card soldiers were running through the maze.

"The Queen! The Queen!" the cards sounded panicked.

"The Queen!" Cherry and Alice sounded intrigued.

The cards tried to hide away the paint cans and brushes, falling to the ground to bow respectfully. Cherry and Alice came to them and did what they did. Cherry and Alice took peeks as the cards formed in all decks and organized in a traditional dance for the queen. The white rabbit came in different clothes and sounded a trumpet.

"The white rabbit!" Alice whispered loudly.

"This was what he was going on about all day?" Cherry asked.

"I suppose so." Alice said.

The rabbit finally came and panted from all that running. "H-H-Her royal imperial highness, h-her grace, her excellency, her royal majesty, the Queen of Hearts!"

Everyone cheered as the Queen came out, looking pleased with everyone in her kingdom. Cherry didn't like her already. 

A tiny voice cleared his throat, making the white rabbit glance at him. "And the King..."

The King took off his crown, smiling politely at all around him.

The Queen looked about the garden, but glared at something off. She saw a bush with red paint dripping off it. She stomped over to it and put her finger around it, to see it had been painted and not planted red like she wanted. She even pulled the bush out of the ground from anger and glared at the card painters.

Queen: Who's been painting my roses red?  
Who's been painting my roses red!?  
Who dares to taint

With vulgar paint  
The royal flower bed?  
For painting my roses red  
Someone will lose his head!

"Oh, no, your majesty, please!" Three cried. "Please, it's all HIS fault!"

"Not me, your grace," Two cried in defense. "The Ace, the Ace!"

"You?" the Queen glanced at him.

Cherry really didn't like the Queen, even if she had only known about the woman for a few minutes. The Queen had an evil grin, bearing no sympathy for the servants and what became of them. She finally roared at them as they bickered over who's fault it was.

"SILENCE! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

The card soldiers were taken away to be beheaded. Cherry cringed, shuddering. Alice looked a little scarred from that, but was a little more calm at the moment. 

"SILENCE!" the Queen roared at the chorus, making them all fall. 

"Oh, please, please!" Alice spoke up to defend her new friends, exposing herself and Cherry. "They were only trying to--"

"And who is this?" the Queen turned to see them. 

The King went to look at the girls, closely. "Uh, well, well, well, now, eh, let me see, my dear... They certinately aren't hearts, do you suppose they're clubs?"

"Why, it's a couple of little girls." the Queen cooed, gently.

"I'm not little." Cherry scoffed.

"Y-Yes, and we were hoping..." Alice stood up, twiddling her fingers, which the Queen didn't approve of.

"Look up, speak nicely, and don't twiddle your fingers!" the Queen snapped at them, making them both do her instructions. "Curtsy, open your mouths a little wider, and always say, 'Yes, your Majesty'!"

The girls did as told, even how over the top the Queen told them to do it. "Yes, your Majesty!"

The Queen smiled at them. "Now, where do you two come from and where are you going?"

"Well, um, we were trying to find our way home." Alice answered.

"YOUR WAYS!?" the Queen got in their faces, turning as red as her outfit. "ALL WAYS ARE MY WAYS!"

Cherry didn't seem to be scared, she had spent a whole winter season with a Beast in a castle.

"Yes, I know, but we were just thinking..." Alice tried to explain.

"Curtsy while you're thinking," the Queen told them, gently. "It saves time."

"Yes, your Majesty," Alice stated. "But, we were going to ask..."

"I'LL ask the questions! Do either of you play croquet?" the Queen asked both girls.

"No, I'm not very good, I hate outdoor sports." Cherry replied.

"Why, yes your Majesty, I do." Alice added.

"THEN LET THE GAME BEGIN!" the Queen declared for all to hear, challenging Alice to croquet while Cherry would sit and watch.


	12. Chapter 12

The soldiers went in position while Cherry sat next to the King. They would be watching the croquet match between Alice and the Queen. Who would win? The Queen also gave orders as Cherry saw yet more bizarre customs of Wonderland. Instead of mallets, they would be hitting with flamingos and instead of balls, they would hit hedgehogs. 

The Queen rolled up her sleeves and chose her flamingo and the white rabbit placed down her hedgehog, ready to play the game. She found herself getting distracted as Alice was getting hers out, with complications of the birds trying to fly away out of her reach and grasp.

"SILENCE!" the Queen roared.

Alice fell down on the ground, gripping one flamingo by the neck as the other flew off successfully. The flamingo looked rather stupid and incompetent to play the game, but Alice had to go through with it anyway. 

The Queen was ready now. She swung very swiftly, missing the hedgehog. The King went and urged the hedgehog to go anyway and roll to go through the cards making rings so the Queen wouldn't lose the game and her fiery temper. The hedgehog made it through all the rings and the crowd, except for Cherry, cheered for her.

Cherry mumbled something rather vulgar about the queen, but luckily no one else heard it.

The Queen went for her next turn, doing the same as earlier. Only this time, a card couldn't make the hedgehog in time and skid on the ground. Everyone looked in suspense and worry, and the card missed the rodent.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" the Queen roared, now that her turn was over.

"Off with his head, off with his head!" the King told the guards taking the card away to behead him. "By order of the king! You heard what she said!"

"You're next!" the Queen told Alice.

"Oh, but!" Alice panicked, thinking she meant the Queen wanted to behead her next.

"My dear." the Queen smiled, friendly. 

Alice then understood that it was her turn to play. The Queen went to sit down as Alice had her turn. Alice held the flamingo up to hit the hedgehog, but the flamingo went limp, laughing at her. The Queen chuckled in amusement with this. Cherry giggled a little, but wasn't as impressed as the others. Alice tried to make it stop and hit again, but the bird kept making jokes with her, even kicking her stomach and making her laugh.

"Oh, of all the impossible!" the Queen growled to herself.

"Do you want us BOTH to lose our heads?" Alice scolded the pink goofball.

"Uh-huh!" the flamingo nodded, giggling.

"Well, I don't!" Alice hissed, trying to settle the flamingo. She kept having troubles with it and wrestled it all about. 

The crowd kept laughing at her misfortune, then settled down and cheered once something else happened. The Queen looked excited and saw that the flamingo was going to use her as a mallet instead. Alice was really not amused with this and gestured for the flamingo to come to her, smiling innocently. 

The flamingo looked at her, then he was gripped by his neck and the two got in place. Alice then struck the hedgehog, making the poor rodent squeal and roll around the garden, missing the card rings and hitting a bush, making a red rose fall on its head and the crowd laughed again. 

The Queen felt very victorious and walked to have her turn while Alice was very angry. Cherry came to support Alice and the two heard a familiar humming and a cat appear on the Queen's behind. 

"I say, how are you getting on, girls?" the Cheshire cat asked them.

"Not at all." Alice turned, folding her arms.

"Beg your pardon?" the cat asked.

"She said, not at all!" Cherry raised her voice.

"WHOM ARE YOU SPEAKING TO!?" the Queen turned, hearing the volume.

"Oh, umm... A cat, your majesty!" Alice stammered, nervously.

"Cat? Where?" the Queen looked around for the mysterious cat, using his powers to take advantage of the girls' innocence.

"There!" Alice tried to point out the cat. "There he is again!"

"I warn you children," the Queen came to the girls with a sickly grin, then a terrifying frown. "IF I LOSE MY TEMPER, YOU LOSE YOUR HEADS! UNDERSTAND!?" she then went back to have her turn on the game.

"You know," the cat appeared again. "We could make her angry. Shall we give it a try?"

The girls tried to stop him, but the cat went to make the queen angry and get rid of the girls forever. The cat placed the flamingo's beak on the queen's dress, which made the Queen trip, slip, and land on the ground with her body overturned in front of everyone, shocking and horrifying them. The girls looked doomed.

"Oh, dear, save the Queen!" the King cried out, rushing with the others to protect the Queen.

"Two someone's heads will roll for this!" the Queen fumed, then came, slamming them all down and headed for the girls. "YOURS! Off with their--"

"But, but, consider, my dear," the King tugged on her dress, making her quiet down. "Couldn't we have a trial first?"

"Trial?" the Queen glanced at her tiny husband.

"Well... Just a little trial.... hmm?"

The Queen thought about it for a moment. She then smiled and patted his head. "Very well, then... Let the trial begin!"

The cards all sorted together and splashed in front of everyone as they entered the court room.


	13. Chapter 13

Since Alice was mostly the one on trial, Cherry was in the jury while Alice was in the judge's booth while guards stood next to her, looking very angry with her. The white rabbit rushed in to the room. He was blowing a trumpet to alert everyone of the trumpet. 

"Your majesty," the rabbit introduced everyone as the trial was about to begin. "Members of the jury, loyal subjects, ...And the King..."

The King looked at everyone, smiling and tipping his crown.

"The prisoner at the bar is charged with enticing her Majesty," the rabbit read from a scroll. "The Queen of Hearts, into a game of croquet, and thereby willfully, and with the malice aforethought, teasing, tormenting, and otherwise annoying arb--"

"Don't mind all that!" the Queen barked, then grinned delightfully. "Get to the part where I lose my temper."

The white rabbit skipped everything else written on the scroll. "Thereby, causing the Queen to lose her temper." 

"Now," the Queen chuckled, eyeing Alice. "Are you ready for your sentence?"

"Sentence? But, there must be a verdict first!" Alice cried.

"Sentence first!" the Queen slammed the table. "Verdict afterwards!"

"But that just isn't the way!"

"ALL WAYS ARE--"

"Y-Your ways, your Majesty..."

"Yes, my child. OFF WITH HER--"

"Consider my dear," the King interrupted, even if it wasn't a wise choice with everyone else to do such a thing with the Queen. "Uh, we called no witnesses... C-Couldn't we uh... Maybe, one or two? Maybe?"

"Oh, very well, BUT GET ON WITH IT!"

"First witness, first witness! We'll call the first witness!"

"The March Hare!" the white rabbit called.

Two guards carried in the hare by his ears, letting him sit as he sipped another cup of tea.

"Not him again..." Cherry sunk in her seat.

"What would you know about this unfortunate affair?" the King asked.

"Nothing." the Hare said, calmly.

"Nothing whatever?" the Queen shouted at him.

"Nothing, whatever!" the Hare yelled back at her.

"THAT'S VERY IMPORTANT!" the Queen slammed her husband off his stand. "Jury, write that down!"

The members of the jury frantically wrote that down on the chalkboards. Cherry pretended she did, but she sketched a random picture of the March Hare and giggled.

"Unimportant, your majesty means of course..." Alice spoke up.

"SILENCE!!" the Queen yelled in her face, blowing her back a little. "Next witness!"

"The Doormouse!" the white rabbit called.

Two card guards came in with a teapot and placed it in front of the Queen.

"WELL!?" the Queen took the pot to yell at the mouse witness.

The guards shushed her to be very quiet and delicate with him.

"What do you have to say about this?" the Queen asked, quietly, as if that were even possible.

The mouse sang his song he sang during the fireworks explosion earlier, then went back to sleep.

"That's the most important pieces of evidence we've heard yet," the Queen whispered, then raised her voice again. "WRITE THAT DOWN!"

"Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle..." the jury murmured, writing that down.

"Twinkle, twinkle," Alice rolled her eyes. "What's next?"

"The Mad Hatter!" the white rabbit called.

"You asked." Cherry scoffed to the blonde girl.

The guards brought in the Hatter as he drank tea and they poked his butt, to make him stand before the Queen.

"Off with your hat!" the Queen yelled at him.

"Oh, my!" the Hatter laughed, taking off his hat.

"And, where were you when this horrible crime was committed?" the King asked him.

"I was home drinking tea, today is you know, my un-birthday." the Hatter said, drinking some of his favorite drink.

"Why, my dear!" the King lit up. "Today is your un-birthday too!"

"It is?" the Queen sounded surprised.

"It is?" the Hatter and Hare asked.

"IT IS!?" the whole courtroom asked.

Cherry and Alice groaned as everyone wished the Queen a very, merry, un-birthday. Of course, like all un-birthday traditions, the Queen was given a cake with a powerful explosion. She blew the candles out and was given a present. She unwrapped it to see a new crown with pearls on it. Cherry and Alice sat by, bored, then saw the crown changed. It transformed into the Cheshire cat.

"Oh, your majesty!" Alice beamed. 

"Oh, yes, my dears?" the Queen asked, feeling delighted.

"Look, there he is now!" Alice pointed.

"He? Who? Where?" the Queen looked around.

"The Cheshire Cat!" the girls told her.

"CAT!?" the Queen saw her crown was disappearing with the cat before her very eyes. 

"Cat! CAT!?" the mouse panicked like he did before.

The Hare and Hatter tried to chase him and catch him. They threw a cloth over the Queen and splashed jam, accidentally on the queen. Alice took the jam and the Hare bashed a mallet on the Queen's head by accident. 

"SOMEBODY'S HEADS ARE GONNA ROLL FOR THIS!" the Queen yelled. She then came into view and saw Alice had a jar of jam and Cherry had a mallet. Both girls threw them aside and put their hands in their pockets. "AHA!"

Suddenly, both girls remembered something. "The mushrooms!" they took their hands out of their pockets and ate the food they collected from the caterpillar earlier.

"OFF WITH THEIR--" the Queen yelled, then looked scared as the girls grew in massive size. 

Alice and Cherry cringed a little as their heads hit the ceiling. They looked down and saw the guards trying to fight them and throwing weapons at them. 

"Oh, poo, I'm not afraid of you," Alice said, picking a few guards up like regular cards. "Why, you're nothing but a pack of cards!" she then threw them down.

"'Rule 42: All persons more than a mile high must leave the court immediately'!" the King read, scolding the girls.

"We're not a mile high and we're not leaving!" Cherry hissed at him.

"Sorry, Rule 42, you know!" the Queen laughed nervously.

"And as for you!" Alice got in her face.

The Queen panicked and used her tiny husband as a shield. 

"Your MAJESTY!" Alice scoffed, not knowing that she and Cherry were going back to their original sizes.

"What? Why now!?" Cherry groaned, while Alice kept ranting to the Queen.

"Why, you're not a queen! You're a fat, pompous, bad-tempered, old ty-rant..." Alice saw that they were small again.

The Queen smiled evilly as she saw the girls were vulnerable again. "What were you saying, my dears?"

"Well, they simply said that you're a fat, pompous, bad-tempered, old tyrant!" the cat laughed, disappearing.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" the Queen shouted.

"You heard what Her Majesty said!" the King called into his crown as he was trampled by guards. "Off with their heads!"

The girls kept running for their dear lives. As they ran, they saw familiar spots of Wonderland that they ran into before. There was even the Dodo bird with the caucus chase going on. The Queen and King seemed to have been in it, and the girls kept fleeing. 

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" the Queen called.

The girls kept running as the rocks they jumped over turned into teapots. 

"Just a moment!" the Hatter grabbed onto them. "You can't leave a tea party without having a cup of tea, you know!"

"But we can't stop now!" Alice cried.

"She's after us!" Cherry added.

"Oh, but we insist, you must join us for a cup of tea!" the Hare declined to them disagreeing.

Cherry and Alice landed into a giant cup of tea and swam in it. They came out seeing that the tea turned into water. What kind of adventure was this? The Queen was riding by them, getting closer and closer. 

"Mr. Caterpillar, what will we do?" Alice asked, as she saw the insect smoking on his mushroom.

He turned to them, not seeming to enjoy their company. "Who are you?" he blew smoke into their faces.

Both girls coughed, and they were running through a tunnel now. They came to the doorknob to open it and escape from everyone chasing them. It seemed like the whole world was against them. Even the Walrus and the Carpenter came for them.

"OWW! Still locked, you know." the doorknob told them.

"But the Queen, we simply must get out!" Alice cried.

"Oh, but you two ARE outside." the doorknob told them.

"What?" Alice looked at him.

"What're you talking about?" Cherry added.

"See for yourself." the doorknob opened his mouth wide.

The girls looked into and saw themselves out in the riverbank, asleep under a tree. Alice had Dinah in her lap while Cherry slept on her stomach using her arms as a pillow. 

"Why, that's us! We're asleep!" Alice cried.

"Don't let them get away! Off with their heads!" the Queen called.

"Alice wake up, please wake up, Alice!" Cherry suddenly said, frantically like that would get them out of Wonderland.

"Alice! Cherry!" a distant voice called. "Alice, Cherry, Alice and Cherry!" The voice revealed to be Lorina in the real world. "Will you kindly pay attention Alice, and recite your lesson?"

"Huh?" Alice woke up while Cherry did the same. "How doth the little crocodile improve his shining tail and pour the waters of the--"

"Alice, what are you talking about?" Lorina asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you see, the caterpillar said--"

"Caterpillar? Oh, for goodness sake. Alice, I-....Oh, well," Lorina led the way away from the garden. "Come along, it's time for tea."

Alice stood up and held Dinah in her hands. "Oh, Cherry, we're back."

"Back?" Cherry asked, putting on her glasses. "Did we go somewhere?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what? We took a nap, didn't we?"

"Well, yes, but we saw the white rabbit!"

"Whoa, Alice, sounds like you had a big dream. We'll talk about it later, okay? I'm hungry."

"But, it wasn't a dream, it was all real! I'll tell you all about it once we get inside."

"Oh, Alice..."

The girls went inside for tea after the long adventure they had together. Even if it was just a crazy dream. Or was it? Alice knew that she would remember this dream for a long, long time, even if Cherry didn't seem to remember it.

**Author's Note:**

> I remember before we officially moved to Kentucky, I used to watch this video a lot in my bedroom, sometimes I fell asleep to it and I'd have a nap about Wonderland.


End file.
